The Story of The Five Amigos (Chapter 11)
Chapter 11 is the 11th chapter of The Story of The Five Amigos by MarioFan65. This Chapter is called "The Dance-Off with the Penguins and the Aliens". Plot (In Emperor-Land, there were skuas and also a snowstorm that is already ending. The Amigos are hiding on a huge ice that is a entance to Emperor-Land.) *Raul: Guys, what are we gonna do? *Ramón: I don't know, we're going to cover ourselfs into snow monsters. *Lombardo: Snow Monsters? *Ramón: Yeah and we need to talk with Mumble's mother. *Rinaldo: Ok. Let's hide in the snow to dig. *Nestor: That's a great idea. Let's do it. (The Amigos begin to lay down and roll in the snow) *Raul: Dig! (The Amigos dig in the snow and cover themselfs into snow) *Rinaldo: Alright. *Ramón: Let's go guys and that tall elder won't see us. *Raul: Line up! *Lombardo: What do we say? *The Amigos: We Got It! *Nestor: Now let's dig. When the Amigos are in Emperor-Land, Noah was watching the Amigos covered in snow and says, "What kind of ememy is this?". On there way to Norma Jean, Ramón says, "Guys, Faster! Faster! and we don't have to get shot!". Raul says, "Sorry". Rinaldo says, "Sorry". The Amigos went to the back section of Emperor-Land where Norma Jean is and when she saw the snowed penguins, she says, "AHHHHHHH! GO AWAY! GO AWAY!". The Amigos poped up to reveals themself into the Amgios and they says, "Hola!". Norma Jean says, "Boys? haven't i met you before?". Ramón says, "Yeah and we need to talk". Norma Jean says, "About something?". Ramón says, "The Skuas are coming to Emperor-Land with their boss and they want to eat us! and let us hide in a snowpile". Norma Jean answers, "Sure and go ahead". Ramón says, "Thanks Norma Jean". Raul says, "Best Friend Mother Ever!". When the Amigos begins to make a hole and hide from the snowpile, they make a small hole to see Emperor-Land and Rinaldo says, "GUYS! THERE IS NO MORE ROOM!". Ramón says, "Calm down Rinaldo and your fine here". Rinaldo says, "BUT CAN WE GO SOMETHING ELSE!". Ramón says, "No!, we will get caught by Noah and we can't do it for now on!". When Mumble arrives, he says, "Hey! Hello!". Ramón says, "The tallboy is back?". Raul says, "I guess". Rinaldo says, "He's coming to tell everyone that the aliens are taking the fish!". Mumble says, "Everybody, listen up! l've got big news. l know who's taking the fish!". Ramón says, "I can't belived he is right, the aliens are stealing the fish". When Mumble says, "The aliens are taking our fish!", Ramón says, "So the aliens are taking our fish...". Lombardo says, "We have to do something until it's too late". Nestor says, "We're not gonna have must time if we don't have Norma Jean help!". Ramón says, "Yeah and we don't have Angelo with us or elther Estefan". Lombardo says, "Or Elian". Rinaldo says, "Stop talking about Elian you freak!". Lombardo says, "Hey!, you can't say that!". Raul says, "Everyone a bit-". Nestor says, "LISTEN!!!". Ramón says, "Guys!!, he's announcing something about the aliens!". Raul says, "And he's now doing some tap-dancing!". Ramón look at his amigos and says, "I think, we should have him now". Rinaldo says, "I know about it, i think". A male emperor penguin says, "Hey, it's the hippity-hopper". A female emperor penguin says, "Freaky feet!". Norma Jean says, "Boys, boys". After the amigos pop off the snowpile, Ramón says, "Fluffy". Nestor says, "Tall guy". Raul says, "Stretch!". The Amigos says, "Amigos!". Ramón says, "The tallboy is back!". Raul says, "He's finally return". Nestor says, "And he escaped the zoo!". Rinaldo says, "He don't have to go back here ever again". Ramón says, "He's staying here! and let me tell something to you. When he turns his- Oh My God! he's a robot!". The Amigos says, "Oh No!". Rinaldo says, "He's the fake tallboy!". When the viewpoint switches to show the confrontation about Mumble taking about the thing on his back, Ramón says, "Well guys, the aliens are coming and they gonna discover the penguins and the skuas together. We have to win now until everything in here ends!". Rinaldo says, "But the Great' Guin dosen't like Tallboy or elther the Adelie god". Ramón says, "I know, and we don't have time!". When the sound was playing from Mumble's back, everyone was hearing it and Raul says, "It's time to go home!". Ramón says, "We can't! the aliens are coming and the skuas are watching everyone!". Rinaldo says, "That's not fair!". Lombardo says, "Guys! look!, there dancing and we have to go!". Norma Jean says, "Boys! we have to see Mumble". Ramón says, "Boys, let's go". The Amigos says, "Yaaaaayyyyyyyyy, and let meet tall boy!". Rinaldo says, "Oh Yeah!". Before the Aliens come, The Amigos follow Norma Jean to find Mumble and Gloria, Raul says, "Ramón? where are we going?". Ramón says, "Everyone is dancing and let's dance guys!". The Amigos danced for 9 seconds when Norma Jean saw them and saying, "Boys! Boys!, we have to find my son!". The Amigos says, "Sorry! Sorry!". During there way to find Mumble, Rinaldo says, "How long is this place?". Lombardo says, "Close to our home and also Adelie-Land". Ramón says, "Look!, we found the tallboy!". The 4 Amigos says, "Hooray!". When the Amigos and Norma Jean saw Mumble again, Mumble was thinking that Memphis is missing and Raul says, "Believe me. You don't wanna see your deadbeat dad". Norma Jean says, "Your pa is sort of....". Mumble says, "What?". Norma Jean says again, "Come on, l'll show you". Ramón says, "Boys, do you think that his father is sleeping while missing the dance". Raul says, "Yeah". Rinaldo says, "He need to watch and learn like Tallboy". When the scene changes to Mumble, Norma Jean, Gloria, and the Amigos finding Memphis, Norma Jean says, "Memphis? Memphis?". Mumble says, "Pa?". Memphis looks at Mumble while the Amigos are watching him saying, "Mumble? ls it truly you?". Mumble says, "Every last bit of me, Pa". Memphis says, "l thought....". Mumble says, "Pa?". Memphis says, "There ain't been one day...not one day, that l done right by you". Mumble says, "Oh, Pa". Norma Jean asks, "Dance for him, Daddy. Dance with your boy". Memphis says, "You'll have to forgive me. The music's gone clean out of me". Mumble says, "No, it hasn't. lt's just like singing with your body". Norma Jean says, "Come on, baby. We can do it". Memphis says, "Oh, Mama". Mumble says, "lt's just one big old foot after the other. *teach his father to tap dance* That's it". When Mumble's father Memphis was about to dance sing, as says: You don't have to be beautiful To turn me on I just need your body, baby From dusk till dawn You don't have to be rich to be my girl You don't have to be cool To rule my world Ain't no particular song I'm more compatible with I just want your extra time and your... When the button from Mumble's back was about to sound fast, the wind from the hole was coming from the helicopter and Raul says, "What was that?". Ramón says, "The Aliens are here and Angelo was right about it!". While the skuas are flying away, the helicopter was about to land while everyone is seeing it. When the 5 aliens arrives, Ramón says, "There here!". Rinaldo says, "It's can't be". Nestor says, "Rinaldo! you don't know what that is?". Rinaldo says, "Yeah and this is kinna boring to me!". After Noah saw Mumble's Family and the Amigos, Memphis says, "l think you better dance now". All of the Emperor Penguins with the Amigos are about to dance and the aliens are dancing to it. Some of them are claping and some of them are spining around. Noah and his elders begins to dance and the penguins tap there feet from left to right. A alien was recording a video of the penguins dancing while he dances but he fell to the snow without falling and landing. Ramón says, "That was awazing!". Rinaldo says, "Yeah and let's do it again!". Raul says, "See, there doing it again!". Lombardo says, "Come on, let's dance". The Amigos cheer and Raul says, "Alright!". Nestor says, "Let's do it!". While the penguins are dancing, Ramón was dancing by saying, "I think, my family would stay here as a new home". TO BE CONTINUED IN CHAPTER 12. Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions Category:MarioFan65 fanfictions Category:The Story of The Five Amigos Category:Chapters